hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page/1
Retirement of 2008 Anyone want to guess about storm names for retirement this year? I have 2 to 6 canidates up for retirement (in my view). They are mentioned below. Anyone else want to discuss? 16:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Attention everyone __NOTITLECONVERT__ Yes, I am still alive. This evening I saw this on my watchlist on Wikipedia (where I have been hanging out, making articles these days) The awesome hurricanes wiki link: go here 70.127.233.228 (talk) 7:41 pm, Today (UTC−8) That is a violation of wikipedia:WP:FORUM. This is not the first time, this occurred, this is the fourth time, I think, actually. And I know who is doing that, Hurricane Owen is. Second, it might be my Wikipedia bias, but why are you adding all of this hurricane stuff, when adequate Wikipedia articles have already been created? As what happened last time at Andrew 44's blog, everyone got so hyped and thus started spamming edits. I don't think see any real purpose of the Awesome Hurricane Wiki, we should just stick to one wiki IMO. I suggest the creater of the wiki requests deletion of the wiki. And for to quote what is on owen's user page "Please start some activity on there to so that these forums aren't to crowded." It is just my 2 cents, but I'd prefer to user IRC to prevent that. With the above said, I feel this wiki does have potential. We are getting more and more people, and this off-season, I hope people don't leave. I feel we should do some fun stuff like have forecasting contests, make videos, talk about past storms, learn about other basins, give factual presentations, ect. Given the fact we have Hurricane Kenneth going on, we could talk about late-season EPAC hurricanes on IRC, or learn about them. Given the fact that a SWIO betting poll was made, I have an idea, split the SHEM forum into the three basins. Any thoughts will be welcome. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 05:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That person 70 something is making up lies. I am HurricaneOwen99. 'HurricaneOwen99 21:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC)' : No wonder that signature looks weird. Anyways I'm done with AhW (Awesome hurricanes Wiki), and I'll come back here. I knew this was going to happen. And YE, did you mean 3 different forums? I wonder what happen to the policy "Build the Web"? : P. S: I made the betting pool for SWIO. : Cyclone10Talk 21:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Then, how does 70 know about the AWHW. And cyclone, yeah, I meant, 3 different forums. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 00:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And I just saw the history of the main page between YE and 76 (above). And guess who made up 70.Cyclone10Talk 00:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Wasn't expecting that. '01F. ''' 00:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::People should stop impersonating. HurricaneIn2012 00:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And the 70 IP is also found here. Cyclone10Talk 02:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::HI2012, what do you mean? Cyclone 10, who is the 70 guy? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 03:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think she means do not sockpuppet or the admin will block the user. Andrew444 (Talk) ( ) 03:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::YE, it's Kierant676.Cyclone10Talk 03:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I know not to sockpuppet on WP, and Cyclone 10, interesting, I never through Kierant676 would do that. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 04:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He started a section on Hurricane Kenneth on Wikipedia about should a arcticle be made on it.Cyclone10Talk 04:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Which I archived, FYI. However, what had been done is only a violation of six policies. Are you sure this 70 is Kiewii? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] I'm sure: Kierant676 on the Awesome Hurricanes Wiki says peak intensity was 35 knots, formed on September 1 and dissipated on the 3rd. 70.127.233.228 (talk) 03:20, 22 November 2011 (UTC : Cyclone10 05:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : You'll find that my IP address starts with 90. '01F. ''' 11:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Wait, with this discussion i am getting confussed now.'' HurricaneOwen99 12:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Hmm, interesting. Is there anyone else very involved in the AHW? HOwen, I am deciding who that 70 guy is. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 15:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Andrew and Cyclone10.' HurricaneOwen99 16:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC)' ::::I have a IP of 73 71 on Wikipedia, but not 70.Cyclone10 16:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::The 70 IP address is shown to be in St Petersburg Florida. The only person on here who I know lives in Florida (not sure where in Florida though) is Ryan. If the IP address is accurate (which is possible that it isn't), then the 70 person isn't a sockpuppet as far as I know...or it leaves me to question the only person who I do not know the IP/place they live at...Owen. EDIT: Never mind, Owen lives in the same area as the 70IP. Definitely a suspect in this case. Yqt1001 21:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is an obvious sock. Too bad sockpupetry is not illegal on HWiki AFAIK. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 03:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No title Well, guys, I'm back. I have not been viewing HWiki for months, and I think this is my first edit of 2012. Today, I was told on IRC that HS was on IRC yesterday, and long story short, I started reading HWiki. First off, I want to say congrats to Ryan on becoming a bureaucrat (I know it was two months ago). Second of all, does anyone have any ideas about improving the wiki? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 01:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe changing the theme. Or putting the wiki (write a blog) on Community Central (wiki promotions). —Cy10 02:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Also try changing MediaWiki:Common.js by adding JavaScript Enhancements.—Cy10 22:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: The person adding something in MediaWiki:Common.js and changing the theme needs to be an admin.—Cy10 02:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Should the CPAC name list be added as well? I just want to know if anyone could tell me a reason on why the WPAC name list isn't included on the Home page? It's another basin remember, it should be included! Thanks! STO12 (talk) 02:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Like it said on the main page, there are multiple agencies.Cyclone10 03:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::What about the CPAC names? There are some that could be added on there. They're in lists and don't change unless they're retired. STO12 (talk) 04:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for asking! I added them, and you can find them under "CPAC" --'CobraStrike' (t)(b)( ) 13:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed with that, but the CPAC is NOT a basin, it a it iss subset of the EPAC. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] Hurricane Wiki Facebook So I was wondering if the project abandoned the page it created on Facebook. It hasn't been updated since June 26, but I'm going to guess that was from the minimal amount of interest. To get to the point, if the admin of the page is interested, maybe I can take part in regularly updating it? Supportstorm (talk) 22:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You could take part as an admin. Do you want to do that?Isaac829 22:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Of course I would. Supportstorm (talk) 23:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Done.Isaac829 23:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you. :) Supportstorm (talk) 23:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Hurricanes best track committee? Just an idea I've had for awhile is that we could have a best track section of our wikia. Each user could submit or add their best track of a cyclone and a we could total the means and averages of the user submitted tracks to create our own best track of a system. Any thoughts or ideas on the subject? Supportstorm (talk) 03:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC)